Airplanes are generally divided in two categories; fixed-wing and rotary-wing. Fixed-wing aircrafts get life from either propellers or engine's thrust; there are the ones that we generally call the ‘airplane.’ Rotary-wing aircrafts get life and steering forces from revolutions of the rotors.
Now, helicopters fit in the rotary-wing aircraft because it gets most lift for VTOL and even cruising from movements of rotors. So, the Micro Aerial Vehicle from our invention also has same advantages and problems of helicopters because our invention also gets lift from the rotor's spin.
Information that is related to our invention from the above is, that the vehicle needs to effectively gain force to lift body and overcome resistance force only with the rotor's movement, and that it needs to be able to counterbalance the reaction torque, which affects the body itself and its flying ability. But, Single Rotor Helicopter, which is most widely used helicopter contemporarily, has the main rotor on top of a body and has a tail-rotor at its tail. From the main rotor, the helicopter gets abundant lift and thrust force for vehicle's flying ability, and from the helicopter's tail-rotor's rotations, it is possible to cancel the reaction torque on the moving body.
There are also other types of helicopters other than the single rotor helicopter, such as coaxial rotor, side-by-side rotor, and tandem rotor helicopter, but all these helicopters counterbalance the reaction torque by having two rotors spinning in different direction.
From the below explains how the above theory could be adopted to the ultra miniature helicopters.
FIG. 1 is about the vehicle that gets lift from the rotation of single-rotor, and that does not have devices to counterbalance the reaction torque. FIG. 1a is the state of the vehicle before flying and FIG. 1b shows the status of the body flying from rotor's spin. As you see in FIG. 1a, that is attached to the body (2) spins at same time while the drive axle (3) spins. Bottom of the drive axle (3) is attached to the motor (4), which causes for the rotor (1) to spin. Dotted line under the bottom of the motor indicates the power supply line, and the motor spins from getting power from the power supply. As it is indicated on FIG. 1b, when the power is supplied to the motor through the line, the body can take off by the lift it gets from rotor's rotations (Circular surface above the body (2) indicates the imaginary surface formed from the spinning rotor.) At this time, if the direction of the rotor's movement is in counter clockwise as it is indicated by the arrow, the body which is placed under the rotor gets reaction torque in clockwise direction because the rotor spins in different direction. So, body (2) would keep spinning clockwise, and the spinning force would get stronger and stronger as the rotor's force is increased. This movement of the body would break the balance of force which needed for the vehicle to cruise safely, and as a result of this movement, the body would not be able to fly perpendicular to the ground but fly tilted and in a motion that draws spiral, which will surely cause the vehicle to crash on the ground.
As you see, any vehicle with a single rotor would need a device that counterbalances reaction torque like tail-rotor from single-rotor helicopter. This is the only known way to stabilize the vehicle while it is cruising and only known possible way to control and steer the vehicle. To solve such problems, existing RC helicopters either have a tail-rotor to stabilize, or have four different rotors placed in symmetrical place, each pair spinning in different directions in order to cancel the reaction torque that is affecting the vehicle. Moreover, it is usual to have gyro equipped for more stabilization.
But, these equipments for counterbalancing the reaction torque are too expansive for most people, resulting in rarity of RC airplanes. Also, if the plane uses tail-rotors, it requires connecting system such as gear box that adds weight onto the model, and it will result in very complicated system. So, it is almost impossible to use RC helicopters that cost about $1000 for experimenting in small helicopters, and problems such as tail-rotors and other stabilizing systems limit the development of ultra miniature air vehicle because of the increased size of model due the above system. And stabilizing the movement of ultra miniature airplane is focused on already existing airplanes. Even though the micro airplanes that follow the system of single rotor helicopter have advantages of being small and easily manufactured due to its simple structure, the development of such product is not successful because of lack of technology in canceling the reaction torque from the rotor. Moreover, the development of such small vehicles'control over flying is almost never studied.